1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved anti-theft alarm for skis. At ski areas, many times a skier must remove and store their skis in an unattended rack. For example, when the skier goes to lunch, the skis are placed in a rack along with scores of other skis. While some areas furnish locking racks for the secure retention of skis, these locking racks are expensive and only a limited number are usually provided. Many times, an individual returns from lunch to find that their expensive skis have been stolen. Not only has the skier lost their skis, but has additionally lost an entire day of skiing. As lift ticket prices in many areas are currently about thirty dollars, this amounts to a considerable additional expense, in addition to considerable inconvenience and frustration. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides an inexpensive alarm device for attachment to a ski to prevent unauthorized movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of alarm devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an alarm device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,763, which issued to B. Chang on June 9, 1981. This patent discloses an attache case with an automatic alarm system which includes a pair of micro switches mounted in the handle thereof. If the micro switches are actuated, the edges of the attache case will produce a high voltage electric shock, and if the attache case is moved, an alarm is sent out. The electric shock and alarm are intended to prevent the attache case from being stolen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,391, which issued to H. Okamura on June 23, 1981, discloses a portable alarm device which senses movement of the device and actuates an alarm. A pendulum with an attached magnet is set in motion by movement of the device, causing closing of alarm circuit read switches which actuates a continuous alarm. The pendulum may be set by a control member and removable key to a hold position to prevent its oscillation or to a release position to allow its oscillation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,935, which issued to S. Castaldo on Mar. 15, 1983, discloses a handbag provided with automatic illuminating and alarm devices. The device includes a switch unit having at least one electrical terminal on its exterior, a magnetically responsive switch in its interior connected to the terminal, and a battery in the handbag connected to the terminal and to the magnetically responsive switch. The terminal is adapted to receive either an illumination device or alarm device at the option of the handbag owner. A magnet is utilized in conjunction with the novel switch unit, with the switch unit being mounted on one exterior wall of the handbag, and the magnet being mounted on another interior wall of the handbag in a position opposite, and in substantial alignment with the switch unit. The magnet is supportable in at least two different positions on its mounting such that when in a first position it can interact with the magnetically responsive switch as the handbag is opened or closed, thus causing the illumination of a bulb or sounding of the alarm as the handbag is opened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,644, which issued to A. DiLeo et al on July 19, 1983, discloses a purse alarm which utilizes an electric circuit concealed within a purse or satchel. The circuit includes an alarm in series with a battery in a switch, the switch being kept open by a prong inserted into a matching hole. Withdrawal of the prong results in closure of the switch and activation of the alarm. A switching device is recessed within the matching hole in such a manner that mere inserted therein or poking with a sharp tip object cannot suffice to deactivate the alarm. A cord or wire attachable to both the prong in a part of the owner's body effects withdrawal of the prong, and hence triggering of the alarm, when the purse or satchel is pulled away from the owner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,272, which issued to R. Cox on July 1, 1986, discloses an electronic alarm which enables monitoring of the whereabouts of an individual or an article. The device includes radio frequency transmitter and receiving units.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an anti-theft alarm suitable for the protection of skis left unattended at a rack. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose an alarm provided with a slotted portion for the reception of a peg attached to an upper surface of a ski. Additional features of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the use of a solenoid actuated rod to block removal of a peg from a slot unless a correct coded sequence is entered on a keypad. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of alarm devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such alarm devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.